Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat P
The Fourth Wars - Heat P was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat P was originally broadcast on January 26, 2001 on BBC Two. *Aside from heat winner Hypno-Disc, no robot in this heat entered Series 5, and only Terror Bull would return for later wars. *In order to maximise Hypno-Disc's attention, there was no aired recap of Raizer Blade or Crippler (predecessor of The Predator) prior to the first round appearance. *This was the second time that a competitor robot had to drop out and be replaced by a reserve robot, the first being Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat C. Competing Robots Newcomers Terror Bull *Weight: 80.3kg *Dimensions: 0.40m x 1.25m x 0.68m *Power: 750W motor *Weapons: Spiked horns & lifter *Team Members: John Fearnley & Ben Fearnley V-Max *Weight: 77.5kg *Dimensions: 0.35m x 0.70m x 1.00m *Power: 2 x 750W Industrial Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper *Team Members: Mick Pearce & Rich Drayson Note: V-Max was a reserve robot, instated after Onslaught was forced to withdraw due to technical difficulties. Veterans Cerberus (seeded 18th) *Weight: 79.9kg *Dimensions: 0.53m x 1.5m x 0.80m *Power: Electric Motor *Weapons: Crushing jaw (this had to be removed to make the weight limit) *Team Members: Theo Kaccoufa, Alex Kaccoufa & Alex Wills Hypno-Disc (seeded 2nd) *Weight: 80.6kg *Dimensions: 0.47m x 1.22m x 0.74m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Horizontal spinning disc *Team Members: Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose The Predator *Weight: 78.6kg *Dimensions: 1.00m x 1.30m x 0.75m *Power: 2 x wheelchair motors *Weapons: Lifter & pickaxe *Team Members: Barry Willetts, Christopher Willetts & Steven Willetts Raizer Blade *Weight: 79.2kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.50m x 0.75m *Power: 2 x 750W industrial motors *Weapons: Spike & lifter *Team Members: Paul Hart, Howard Andrews & Steve Scorcher Eliminators Hypno-Disc (2) vs Raizer Blade vs The Predator Hypno-Disc gained speed for its weapon, and then attacked The Predator twice in quick succession. The first blow dented the rear armour, and the second tore the sheet of aluminium loose. Raizer Blade then pushed Hypno-Disc into the side wall and blocked its attack on The Predator. Hypno-Disc retaliated by smashing into Raizer Blade, but both robots merely bounced off from the deflection, with no immediate damage observable on Raizer Blade. Hypno-Disc then struck The Predator with no major damage inflicted. Driving over the flame pit, Hypno-Disc finally landed a significant blow by tearing into the exposed rear of The Predator. Hypno-Disc tore internals out of the sluggishly circling The Predator, before Raizer Blade charged in unexpectedly and nearly flipped Hypno-Disc onto its back. Hypno-Disc retaliated and tore a welt in Raizer Blade's side. Both of Hypno-Disc's opponents tried to dodge and escape, but Hypno-Disc easily caught and tore into Raizer Blade, sending it spinning in a circle. The Predator crashed into Raizer Blade, and Hypno-Disc bore swiftly down on them, tearing through both machines and knocking them both out. Hypno-Disc knocked The Predator aside, littering the floor with batteries and other internals. Hypno-Disc then smashed one of the batteries and cease was called. With the batteries destroyed and so much damage inflicted on The Predator, it was eliminated. Qualified: Hypno-Disc & Raizer Blade Cerberus (18) vs Terror Bull vs V-Max The three robots each moved away from their starting positions, but it became clear that V-Max was the quickest of the three. The reserve robot was too hasty, however, and crashed into Matilda, and was forced to dodge Matilda's tusks. Terror Bull attempted to flip V-Max, but the delay and narrowness of the weapon meant that V-Max easily escaped. V-Max returned to the action, and as Cerberus pulled away from Matilda, it reversed onto V-Max's wedge and was flipped over. V-Max and Terror Bull scissored Cerberus, but when it became clear that Cerberus was immobile, both machines backed off and the House Robots closed in. Bash seized Cerberus and carried it over the flame pit. It was also sliced by Dead Metal, whilst V-Max and Terror Bull continued to fight. Cease was finally called when Bash pitted Cerberus. Qualified: Terror Bull & V-Max Pinball Warrior Tournament Heat P featured Killerhurtz's pinball attempt, scoring 235 points. Semi-Finals Hypno-Disc (2) vs V-Max Hypno-Disc began spinning, but V-Max bravely attacked the side, hoping to flip before the disc spun up to speed. It pushed Hypno-Disc briefly, but part of the disc struck V-Max and knocked it away. This ultimately secured V-Max's loss, as Hypno-Disc finished speeding up and charged V-Max, shearing a side panel off. The damage had also ruptured the flipper, and V-Max began venting gas from its side. The next attack was so violent that both machines were sent flying across the arena, V-Max crashing into Refbot and Hypno-Disc flying up onto Shunt's scoop, but driving away before it could take damage. V-Max then drove into the arena side spikes, and Hypno-Disc cleaved the other panel off V-Max. However, the valiant V-Max slid beneath Hypno-Disc and charged the length of the arena, slamming it into the wall. Hypno-Disc dealt several more blows to V-Max, clipping pieces off the shell. Hypno-Disc then attacked the exposed internals, ripping out V-Max's battery and immobilising it. Shunt was the first robot to attack, but was quickly joined by Killalot and Bash, whilst Dead Metal stuck its pincer inside V-Max. Dead Metal placed V-Max on the floor flipper and it was thrown. Cease was called. Winner: Hypno-Disc Raizer Blade vs Terror Bull The two robots rammed into each other, but as it had in the melee, Terror Bull's weapon failed to flip Raizer Blade. Terror Bull drove forward and back, whilst Raizer Blade could seemingly do not much more than drive in circles. However, Terror Bull drove over the flame pit and set its tail alight. It escaped, but drove back over the flames and continued to burn itself. It finally moved off, but broke down. Raizer Blade moved in and attempted to flip it, but failed to do so. It kept pushing at Terror Bull, with Terror Bull trying to retaliate as its flipper was still working. When Raizer Blade backed away, however, it became clear that Terror Bull could not move, and the House Robots closed in. Bash pushed Raizer Blade out of the way, as it was suffering from mobility problems of its own, and Dead Metal sliced into Terror Bull. However, the small black robot put up a fight, breaking Dead Metal's protective "face" and coming close to tipping it over. Meanwhile, Shunt shoved Raizer Blade into Terror Bull and tried to attack it, but the tail got stuck on Dead Metal, who dragged it away from the CPZ. Terror Bull was finally placed on the floor flipper and thrown, leaving Raizer Blade to go through. Winner: Raizer Blade Final Hypno-Disc (2) vs Raizer Blade Raizer Blade's struggle Raizer Blade was very lucky to defeat Terror Bull, as it was burnt out on one side. After the battle, it began repairs for the heat final that the team was prepared to lose. In the test pits, problems with speed controllers became evident. Two changes did not solve the problem, and the team ended up using Dead Metal's. Although the robot would work initially, one would always burn out. Eventually, Raizer Blade was placed in the arena with a leaking hydraulic system, no gaskets and half a speed controller. Battle Raizer Blade managed to move off the start, but made no offensive moves, and Hypno-Disc buffeted it from the side. Hypno-Disc spun up to full speed and knocked the spinning Raizer Blade out in one blow. Hypno-Disc then knocked Raizer Blade into the flame jets. Hypno-Disc knocked a side panel off Raizer Blade, exposing the innards. Dead Metal and Killalot attacked, carrying it to the floor flipper. Raizer Blade was thrown and eliminated. Heat Winner: Hypno-Disc Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes containing a Pinball run